tortured love
by burningthebridge
Summary: Midnight gets raped then he slowly changes. What exactly changed him? Is anything his fault? Will Cobra's love save him? warrning: this story is really cringy and kind of sucks
1. Chapter 1

Midco

Midnight was walking back to his shared apartment when he heard some voices round the corner. The voices were getting louder until the people finally came into view. There was two men that were way larger than Midnight. When they saw the small boy walking trying not to be seen they spoke up. Midnight could tell that they were both up to no good just by looking at them. "Aww, look it's an emo boy." The bigger of the two said. The smaller one just looked at the bigger one like he just confirmed a plan. Midnight tried not to look scared but he couldn't help himself. Usually Midnight could murder someone in cold blood without showing emotion, but these guys acted like they were going to sexually assault him. Then they took their move. The bigger one shoved Midnight into the brick building behind him, and started to remove his coat and shirt. Midnight yelped as he started biting his pale skin. He tried to get away but the man had a strong hold on him.

Then the man started to remove Midnight's pants. "No stop!" Midnight yelled, tears running down his face realizing there was no hope of him escaping the horrible situation. "If you be quiet then it might not hurt as much." The man said smirking.

After they both took turns raping Midnight in the alleyway, they took him to what seemed like an abandoned building. Midnight was about to be raped for the fifteenth time that night when someone bursted into the building. Midnight was too traumatized and pumped up on the drugs they force fed him, to realize that it was none other than his best friend, Cobra. When Cobra saw Midnight laying on the bed bleeding, he totally flipped out. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Cobra yelled as he beat the crap out of the twenty or so people in the room. "Cobra?" Midnight said his voice dry and quivering. "It's okay, i'm here now." Cobra said as he walked over and pulled Midnight into a tight embrace not caring that he was naked. When he pulled away he noticed Midnight's eyes were red and puffy, and that he was crying. He wiped away the tears on Midnight's cheek before asking him where his clothes were. Midnight's eyes darted to the far corner of the room where his coat, shirt, pants, and boots were. Cobra then walked over and grabbed them for Midnight. "I-Um C-Cobra c-can y-you help me p-put them o-on." Midnight asked blushing. Cobra then noticed just how severely injured Midnight was. "Did they torture you!?" Cobra asked fiery in his voice. Midnight just looked down embarrassed. When Cobra noticed how broken and horrified Midnight looked he stopped getting mad and calmed down. "Yes." Cobra said answering Midnight's question. Cobra knew how self- hating Midnight was and was surprised that Midnight didn't freak out when his friend saw him naked.

When Cobra was dressing Midnight he saw just how pale and scarred Midnight was. Cobra was aware of Midnight's depression and cutting, but he didn't know that it had gotten this bad. 'When Midnight get's back to our shared apartment i'm determined to get him some help.' Cobra thought to himself, as he was helping Midnight put on his boots.

Time Skip: Two days

Yesterday Cobra had made a call to the local psychiatrist and today he was forcing Midnight to go and see if he can get him help. "I'm not going and that is final!" Midnight yelled at Cobra. "Stop being such a baby. You need this." Cobra replied as he tried to pull Midnight out of his bed.

When Midnight was finally in the car, Cobra was covered in scars and bruises from Midnight's 'little' fight. "I'm going to get serious revenge on you." Midnight said looking out the car window. "That night that you got 'taken advantage of' I promised myself that I would get you some help for you're cutting and depression." Cobra said carefully hoping to not tick of the already pissed off Midnight. When Cobra said this Midnight blushed deeply just thinking about the night that he got raped. When they finally got out of the psychiatrist Midnight had already been subscribed with three different medicines. One was for depression, one was for anxiety, and one was for ptsd. At first they helped Midnight, but soon they started to change him.


	2. Chapter 2

"His mood swings are getting worse." Cobra complained to the psychiatrist for the third time. "One time we were at a restaurant and he flipped out. You need to help him." Cobra finished his mini-rant. "Fine i'll give you a script to refill his medicine." The doctor said sighing. "No. No more refills. He needs something more just for mood swings." Cobra replied.

"I guess that we could try this. Just watch out for symptoms, because it's a fairly new medicine." The doctor said to Cobra as he handed him a small piece of paper that told all about the new medicine. "Fine." Cobra said although he would be regretting it in the near future.

When Cobra got back to the apartment he wasn't surprised to hear that Midnight was asleep. Usually Cobra wouldn't dare to wake Midnight up, but he knew Midnight had to take his medicine before he went to sleep for the night. Cobra always gave Midnight his medication because he was afraid that he might try to overdose with it.

"Midnight?" Cobra asked, testing to see if Midnight might still be at least the slightest bit awake.

When he walked in, Midnight looked so peaceful and cute. Sadly, Cobra knew that he had to wake him up. Out of all the Crime Sorciere, Cobra was the most emotionally attached to Midnight. Cobra and Midnight had known each other for the longest, and never really went anywhere without the other one by their side.

When Cobra walked over to their shared queen sized bed, he noticed that Midnight was curled up in a little ball and he was wearing his usual makeup. Cobra smiled and admired how cute his friend was.

"Midnight it's time to take your medicine." Cobra said as he tried to nudge his friend awake. Midnight's eyes then slowly started to open and he started to get up.

"Where am I!?" Midnight suddenly exclaimed, fear evident in his eyes. "Y-you're in our apartment." Cobra said. "Who are you?" Midnight asked. "Im Cobra of course." Cobra said nonchalantly. Midnight then started sobbing. "I don't know who I am! I don't know who I am!" He wailed. "Midnight! Get a grip on it!" Cobra yelled shaking Midnight's shoulders. Midnight then snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah that's who I am." midnight said like nothing had happened. Something like this was usual for them, and Cobra had encountered many incidents concerning Midnight's personality. When Midnight wasn't screaming in the middle of the night, he was freaking out over how he didn't know who he was. Cobra noticed the dramatic change after Midnight got the drugs that were supposed to help him.

A week after Cobra went to the psychiatrist for the third time about Midnight's mood swings, he woke up for the fifth time that night to Midnight screaming. This time Cobra noticed he wasn't just screaming. He was moaning. "Jellal stop it! No! No more. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Cobra watched as the smaller boy twitched and moved in his bed. Midnight had his arms wrapped around his legs which were curled up to his stomach, and he was shaking. Cobra could see tears streaming down his face as he cringed. Cobra had to do something. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He couldn't get why his roommate was screaming jellal's name out of all people. Cobra then unwrapped his warm covers from around him and walked over to stand by the side of midnight's bed.


End file.
